Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Frenemies Closer
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Short PWP. Santana catches Quinn during a private moment


Title: Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Frenemies Closer.

Spoilers: All aired episodes – as a precaution

Summary: AU. Santana catches Quinn doing something naughty.

Santana walked along the path that led to the Puckerman home. She had had enough of Puck's player nature and she was about to lay down the law. She was Santana Lopez for fuck's sake. No one messed her around, least of all some boy who dipped his wick where ever he could. She didn't mind so much that the mohawked boy played around, she did it too with Brittany, what she didn't like was that Puck was too obvious in his relationships. First Quinn and then RuPaul and then Aretha. She was no longer going to stand for it. Santana had almost gotten into a throw down over Puckerman; this was not the way things were supposed to be.

The Latina took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. No longer was she going to be Puck's safety net, always there when he had no one else. She raised her hand to knock on the door, only to jerk it back when the door was pulled open. Blinking, Santana pasted a smile onto her face. "Hi, Mrs Puckerman. I'm here to see Noah."

"Oh. Hi, Santana." Mrs Puckerman smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, dear, but Noah isn't here at the moment. He was called out on an emergency. Someone needed their pool cleaned in a hurry."

Santana narrowed her eyes, but kept her fake smile in place. "Has he been gone long? I wouldn't mind waiting." If she went home now, she would end up dumping Puck by text and that was the coward's way out.

Mrs Puckerman pursed her lips as she thought. "He's been gone about an hour, so he shouldn't be much longer." She pulled the front door open and waved for Santana to come inside before she stepped outside. "I need to go fetch a few things. Feel free to help yourself to a drink and make yourself comfortable." The older woman's smile faltered slightly. "Quinn's upstairs, so go on up."

"Thanks, Mrs Puckerman." Santana smirked. She knew that Puck's mom didn't like Quinn; she was the pregnant girl who brought trouble into their home, after all. "Drive safe." She waved and shut the door.

Santana glared at the stairs in front of her. She was trying to decide whether or not she could be bothered to go and bug Quinn Fabray until Puck got back. She could hear the faint thump thump thump of base. Quinn was listening to music while she holed up in Puck's room, probably avoiding his mother. Santana smirked to herself. She always had time to annoy Juno. She took the stairs two at a time and grinned as she came face to door.

Santana pushed open the door to what had once been Puck's room. She knew that he now slept on the sofa, while the girl he got pregnant used his room for her own. Peering around the door, wide grin on her face as she hoped to make the other girl jump, Santana froze. Dark eyes went wide and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Quinn Fabray was on the bed, her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up.

Santana swallowed hard. Her mouth was suddenly devoid of moisture and the Latina had a sneaking suspicion as to where it had all gone. She blinked, unable to tear her eyes away from her ex-friend.

Quinn had shucked out of her sleep shorts and they were currently wrapped around her right foot. Her vest top had been pulled up to expose all of her burgeoning belly and her left breast. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her lips parted only slightly as she released soft gasps.

Santana's heated gaze focused on movement.

Quinn dropped her knee a little, exposing more of herself to dark eyes. Her delicate looking fingers worked rapidly over her moist flesh. She rubbed at clit with rapid circles. "Oh!" She gasped. Her pelvis jerked.

The Latina stepped into the room and slowly shut the door behind her. She knew that she should've left but she had been physically unable to move backwards. Santana took another step forward, and then another, until she was standing at the foot of the bed, her dark eyes were glued to the action between Quinn's legs. She shuddered.

Quinn hadn't heard her come into the room and she certainly had noticed her standing by the bed. Hazel eyes were so tightly squeezed and the music coming from Puck's laptop was loud enough for no one to be able to hear any noise that Quinn happened to make as she masturbated.

Santana squeezed her thighs together. She wondered at what had gotten the other girl so horny as she looked at folds so swollen and wet. Quinn's pussy was almost without hair, just a thin strip, so Santana could see everything. She could see Quinn's essence seep from between her folds, coating them as her long fingers stroked and squeezed at her labia, prolonging her pleasure.

Santana gasped when Quinn pushed two fingers inside, fucking herself quickly for a few moments and then slowing down as she twisted her digits, curling her fingers and then pulling out. She circled her clit, pressing down hard a few times before thrusting just the tips of two fingers inside. Shallow little thrusts, which caused her hips to jump and her breath to catch. She was teasing herself over and over, not letting her body find the rhythm it need.

Dark eyes snapped up when she saw Quinn's other hand release the death grip it had on her vest top. She watched carefully as the blonde palmed her breast, squeezing roughly, capturing her nipple between her fingers as she clutched at her heaving breast.

Santana licked at her lips. She looked up into Quinn's face, noticing the small crease between her brows as she concentrated on getting off. The blonde's cheeks were flushed and her lips were red from where her teeth nipped at them. Santana suddenly wanted to be kissing those lips.

Quinn gasped and dark eyes fell back to where the blonde's hand cupped her pussy, two fingers disappearing inside of her as the heel of her hand pressed into her clit. Quinn's legs were shaking, her feet digging into the comforter beneath and then she was coming.

Quinn held her breath as she clenched around her fingers. Her back arched away from the pillows supporting her and she pressed harder against her clit. She gasped again and shuddered as she let out a soft moan.

Santana watched, eyes wide as Quinn eased her sticky fingers out of herself and rested for a moment before lifting her hand to her face. A lazy smile lifted the corners of crimson lips. Her eyes were still closed, only not as tightly. She snaked out her tongue and licked along the length of her index finger before popping it into her mouth so that she could suck off the tangy cream.

The Latina blinked rapidly as Quinn finished cleaning off her first finger and licked at her lips. She raised her second finger to her mouth. "Quinn!" Santana gasped.

Hazel eyes shot open at the unexpected noise. She scrambled to shut her legs and cover herself up before the other girl could see any more of her.

"It's not what you think." Quinn swallowed thickly. Her mind was still a little fuzzy from the terrific orgasm she had just given herself.

Santana came around the side of the bed, her head tilting and her brows knitting in disbelief. "I just saw you finger yourself until you came all over your hand, and you're telling me 'it's not what I think'?" She licked at her lips.

Quinn paused. "My god, S, how long were you watching me for?"

"Long enough to see you lick your fingers clean." Santana smirked.

Quinn blinked. Her former friend's face and neck were flushed and her dark eyes were so much darker than she had ever seen them before. Curious hazel eyes made their way over Santana's Cheerio top and she could clearly see peaks pressing against the thin material. "Finger." She bit at her lower lip.

What?" Santana frowned as Quinn stilled her fight to cover up.

"Finger." Quinn repeated, her lips lifting into a smirk. "I licked my finger clean … I still have one to go." She lifted her hand, showing Santana that she still had cum, glistening, on her middle finger.

Santana took a deep shuddery breath.

"You want to help me clean it off?" Quinn snaked out her tongue to moisten her lips, watching as dark eyes followed the motion. She noticed the barely perceptible nod of Santana's head and she smiled. She held out her hand.

Santana crawled onto Puck's bed and took Quinn's hand in her own. She gently separated the other girl's fingers before enveloping the middle finger between her lips. Santana sucked long and hard. She twirled her tongue around the long digit, groaning as she licked off all that remained of Quinn's essence. She lapped at Quinn's palm, making sure that nothing was left.

Quinn moaned at the feel of lips and tongue against her palm. She gasped as sharp teeth scrapped the flesh at the bottom of her thumb and then nipped. "Fuck."

"Who knew …" Santana lifted her eyes to meet hazel. "That Quinn Fabray … would taste so fucking good?"

"I've known for quite a while, S." Quinn smirked.

Santana whimpered. "How about you let me see how good you taste, straight from the source?"

Quinn swallowed hard; she could already feel herself getting wet again. "Go for it, S"

"Oh I intended to, Q." Santana licked at her lips as she began to move down the bed. She pushed Quinn's knees apart and took a deep breath. She could smell the other girl's arousal and it only made her mouth water.

"Quinn? You in there?"

Quinn glared at the bedroom door as Puck yelled at her from the other side. Santana Lopez was settling herself between Quinn's spread legs with a 'who gives a fuck' shrug to her shoulders when she heard Puck's voice.

"Go away, Puck." The blonde tried to sound bored, but Santana had started to lick her pussy like it was an ice-cream cone. She hoped that the music would disguise the squeak that her voice had become.

"Fine." Puck huffed from the other side of the door. "I'll be playing Mario if you want the company of your baby-daddy."

"Oh god!" Quinn gasped and slammed her hand over her mouth. She was currently looking down her own body, past her bump, watching as a dark head bobbed up and down. She clutched at jet coloured hair, holding Santana's mouth to her.

Santana groaned against slick folds. She slipped her hand between her legs and pressed her fingers against her own clit. She rubbed hard circles around the sensitive bundle. She looked up, catching Quinn's eyes with her own as she fastened her lips around Quinn's clit and sucked. Quinn pulled at her hair, jerking her hips rapidly as Santana flicked her tongue around her clit. Suddenly Quinn was coming again and so was she.

Santana pressed a quick kiss just below Quinn's navel before resting her head on the blonde girl's thigh. She smiled up at Quinn to find the smile reflected back at her.

The two girls spent a few quiet moments thinking about what had just happened. Every now and again, Santana would kiss or bite at Quinn's thigh, only to make Quinn giggle or reach out to slap her. For some reason, Santana couldn't get enough of the way Quinn tasted beneath her lips and tongue.

"If you're going to be doing this again," Quinn's face became serious as Santana rubbed her cheek and nose against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. "No more Puck."

Santana found herself smirking. Quinn Fabray was horny enough to have this be a regular thing between them. She sent a silent thanks to God for pregnant girls and wild hormones. She knew for a fact that Quinn wouldn't be stepping out on her. Santana looked up to meet hazel eyes. "I'll text him later." She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees before crawling over Quinn until they were face to face. She licked her lips. "So what does this mean, Q? Friends with benefits?"

Quinn pressed her lips against the brunette's tempting mouth. "I wouldn't go that far, S." She breathed. "More like frenemies with benefits."

The End


End file.
